Preservation of perishable package goods by the presence of CO2 within the package is a recognized beneficial phenomenon. Issues with cost, consumer acceptance, and fluid absorbency as well as the design criteria to keep the raw materials from direct contact with the perishable products had diminished their commercial acceptance. Placing some sort of a CO2 generating means within the package has also been recognized, but is a less than perfected art. As indicated, fluid within the package from the perishable product can be a complicating factor.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a CO2 generating means for inclusion in a package of perishable goods that is inexpensively produced, effective as a CO2 generator, and which will also deal with the matter of residual liquid in the package from the perishable goods.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.